Flying Without Wings
by Bello Autore
Summary: [NEW SPECIAL SEQUEL CHAPTER!] Tails gets told off by Sonic, and tries to find himself without Sonic, it doesn’t work, and then, everybody hates him...the results are catastrophic. My firt angsty fic! Please R&R!
1. The Fight

Yay! Genre assortment! I made humor, drama, angst, and songfics! I like to change around. This time, it sad, short, but sad. Sorry, but Sonic is a real jerk in this fanfic. I don't personally think he is, but once again, I want to speshul and have a variety.

This fic is kinda like a one shot, er, it's just short, going to be about three chapters.

Summary: Tails gets told off by Sonic, and tries to find himself without Sonic, it doesn't work, and then, everybody hate him...the results are catastrophic.

The title is a little irrelevant, but it just sounded cool, I'm really not supposed to spoil the story, but...naw, just read, you'll find out...

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Sega, but I'd be one happy girl if I did._

Here ze go...

()()()

_3rd person POV_

The alarm clock blasted as Tails ran in his bedroom to turn it off. The young fox woke up early today because this was a special day. _'This day is going to make me a hero!_' He thought. After practically inhaling his breakfast, Miles hopped into The Tornado and flew to Sonic's apartment. The sun just started rising when Tails knocked on Sonic's door. Many antagonizing minutes later, a heavy eyed hedgehog appeared at the entrance. "Tails! Dude, its only 5:30! What are you doing? Why _are_ you here? You know I have important things to do today." He said, lowering his tone. "Ya know what I'm doing, right? Project S.P.A.E? So...go home!"

"B...bu...but Sonic! I was going to come with you! _We_ were going to demolish Eggman once and for all!" Tails responded, looking a little hurt.

"Naw, sorry little guy, can't take you with me this time, for one, its called S.P.A.E, which means _solo_ protection against Eggman, hence solo. It's too dangerous, don't want you to get hurt!"

"I was with you all the other times, I even saved you once!"

"I can risk it, besides, you gotta admit, I save your butt a lot more than you save mine!"

Tears started welling up in Tail's eyes. "But, I want to help."

"I know you do, but it'll help more if you stay outta the way, I really don't want to baby sit anymore." Sonic said casually. "I gotta change my ways, you bore me, always saying those ridiculous lines like "Yeah! Good job! We can win if we're a team!" God that's so stupid and over rated. People want cool heroes, not the goody-good fruit cakes like you."

"So this was aaaaall a joke." Tail's sadness was replaced by anger. "How could you? Whenever I was with you, ya know, saving the world, I felt important, because you are, I was your sidekick, and that's something, right? I thought I helped, I thought I mattered...I thought I was somebody. All my life I was teased and taunted about my tails, they called me a freak, you called me special. You helped me find my place, and now you just pushed me back to a dumb nobody."

"Wasn't that just what I said?"

The fox's tears were now coming down at a faster rate, matting his fur. Tails clenched his fists, trying to hold back from flat out bawling.

"You were basically the deformed baby that followed me everywhere." Sonic continued. "I never really liked y-"He was cut off by Tails punching him square in the jaw, which sent Sonic reeling.

"I never liked you either." The fox said through clenched teeth. This wasn't true though; Sonic was his best friend, like his brother. While Tails was deep in thought, Sonic got back up and punched Miles in the muzzle, causing his nose **(A/N: Do animal's have noses?)** to bleed. _'This can't be true, just a dream, a very bad dream...I did not just punch my only friend in the face, he did not just tell me off like I was some idiot, and I was not just punched back.'_ Tails thought. But this was real, real blood, real hate, real life.

"Go away...**GO AWAY! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU FILTHY LITTLE RODENT**!" Sonic yelled.

Tails snapped back into reality, wiped the tears from his eyes, and walked back home, letting the blood from his muzzle drip along the way. "Back to square one...stupid, hated, and a nobody." Tails said out loud.

()()()

* * *

YAY! Done with the angsty first chapter! I know it's short, I just want to know if I should continue it, review, or email me...If ya want me to update, then I promise, the next chapter will be at least five pages on word document. Sayonara! 


	2. The Letter

Hi again...oh, about that "then I promise, the next chapter will be at least five pages on word document" I don't think I can do that, because the choices are either 1) I update sooner and make the chapters shorter or 2) Update at one week intervals and make the chapters slightly longer. I made the executive decision to go with number one, so this chapter will be about four pages on word document. Sorry...I'm so ashamed...I'll go cry in a corner...

In regard to Super Metal Sonic's review, I'm sorry for being mean to Tails, I love Tails, but I just wanted a change. Note: If you are really sensitive about Tails getting insulted, don't read the letter Sonic sent him. You have been warned.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sega, or the inventor of duct tape, enough said._

* * *

We left off with our discouraged friend having serious self-doubt after Sonic told him off.

On with the fanfic...

* * *

(3rd person POV)

'My short-lived life is over. I can't go on anymore. Everybody hates me, the world hates me, and I hate me. I wish I were never born so I wouldn't have to plague the earth with me terribleness.' Tails mused. He spent the whole month at home after the 'Amy/Knuckles/Big/Cream/Rouge Incident'.

_Flashback to one month ago Set: Station Square_

"Hi Amy!" Tails said, walking up to the pink hedgehog who was standing outside Twinkle Park. "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, nothing your stupid puny mind would understand." She replied bluntly.

"What's the matter?" Tails asked.

"Once again, you wouldn't understand, your too stupid...Sonic told me all about you punching him and trying to spoil his S.P.A.E plan. I'll always side with Sonic, so go away you little pre-school-er! My faith and love is with _my_ Sonikku!" Replied Amy.

"He must have left out the part where he acted like a jerk and insulted me."

"Sonikku would _never _do that!" Amy said, very stunned. "He's so heroic, and cute, and dreamy...I hate you! Don't you ever insult _my _boyfriend! Your just a worthless side-kick wanna be!"

With tears once again rolling down his fur, "He's not your boyfriend." Tails grumbled as he hung his head and walked home. Before he reached his house, Tails was side tracked, and found himself on Angel Island (which is kinda impossible, because he'd have to fly there). As he wandered around mindlessly, a deep voice called, "Tails! What in God's name are you doing here?" 'Knuckles' Tails thought. He followed the echidna's voice into a clearing with the Master Emerald shrine in the middle. Knuckles was sitting on top of the precious stone eating his lunch. "Mmm...mm noom ammano mmmonnom" he said, with bits of his meal spewing out of his mouth. As he swallowed, Knuckles said "Tails! Get off this island! It's private! Nobody wants you here!"

'Why does everybody want me to go away?' Tails thought.

"Sonic just left, yeah, I see the worried look on your face, he told me about your little escapade with trying to spoil his most worth while plan. Sonic might not be my best friend, but punching him in the jaw is way un-cool. So leave. Do I need to spell it out for you? L...E...A...V...E! Am I going to fast for-" Knuckles was cut off by Tails doing his spin attack thingy with his tails. And with that, Tails flew away.

Back at Station Square...

As Tails mindlessly wandered the busy streets, he bumped into what seemed to be a giant purple ball. "Uh, excuse me sir, but move the heck out of the way!" The purple thing said. It turns out the giant thing was Big, the stupid violet colored cat. "Um, did you not hear me the first time? Watch where you are going!" Big said.

"Oh, er, sorry, Big, everyone hates me...I wonder why?" The fox said.

"Count me in, you go and knock out two of my best friends, and then ask why they hate you...c'mon Froggy, lets go find nice people."

As Big and his pet left, Tails could have sworn that Froggy stuck his tongue out at him. 'Ok, I'm going straight home, I don't want to run into anyone else.' Miles thought to himself. But his plans were spoiled by Rouge and Cream approaching him. "Ah! Gotta hide!" Tails thought out loud. He jumped onto a passing car, and then flew a building a few yards away; too bad Cream already spotted him. "_Taaaaaaaaailllls_!" She yelled. "I know you're hiding in the Burger House, so come out."

"We want to talk to you!" Rouge chimed in. "Oh, Tails, you stupid creature, it isn't like we can't see you, your stupid tails are sticking out from under the stupid table, and I'm saying stupid too many stupid times!"

Admitting defeat, Tails crawled out from under the table, and said sorry to the people sitting there. "What do you want?" He grumbled.

"Just wanted to tell you how rude and idiotic you are, and that we don't care about you." Cream said.

"And to say that you are stupid." Added Rouge.

"Thanks a lot, and I bet Sonic told you..." Moaned Tails.

"He told us to not talk to you, and to spread the word to tell everyone about you, and how terrible you are." Said Cream, and with that, the two girls walked away.

'They are blowing this way out of proportion.' Tails thought.

Finally, he was able to walk back to his house without being interrupted.

_End flashback_

As Tails was contemplating possible solutions, there was a knock at the door. Thinking it was Sonic; he yelled, "Go away!"

"Ok, uh, I can't do that, I have to have you sign this paper..." The voice said.

Realizing that this was just the postman, Tails slowly got out of bed and opened the door. "Who's this from?" The fox asked.

"Hold on, let me check." The postman scanned the paper for a while, and then replied, "Sonic T. Hedgehog."

Tail's heart rate picked up, he scribbled his name on the clipboard, grabbed the package and ran inside his house. The parcel was fairly large, and Tails was disappointed when all he found in it was an envelope. Slowly, he tore the letter open, and then read it aloud...

_Tails,_

_Man do you make me sick! Let me count the ways..._

_1. You tried to ruin my plan_

_2. You punched me in the jaw_

_3. You punched Knuckles_

_Are you trying to kill us?!?_

_I wish I never knew you, then we could live our lives, and you could live your pitiful one. And if you don't leave us alone, I'm going to make your life a nightmare_ **(A/N: I know, it's a lame line, but I couldn't think of anything else.)** _You might as well move to a new house, because no one wants you here. I hate you. We all hate you. I don't even know if your parents like you. So do us all a favor, and go away!_

_Sincerely,_

_Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Rouge, Big, Cheese, Eggman, and anyone else who had the displeasure to meet you._

After going through five boxes of Kleenex, Tails said to himself "I know what I have to do know..."

* * *

YAY FOR CLIFFHANGERS! WHEEEE! (That was stupid) Only one more chapter left! Gasp! Note to all the people who are reading The Gender Blender: Sorry for the long wait, I'll be updating again soon after the last chapter. What does Tails have to do? Will Sonic apologize? Will Tails punch other animals too? Will I stop asking questions and let you review the story? Lol.

Please review!

Thank ya kindly!


	3. The Cliff

Durn, now you people have your hopes up for a happy ending bu—wait! I'm not telling you! This is the last chapter, so just read it, but please don't be disappointed, or I'll have to send some Omochaos after you!

Just to make it clear to you, I _love_ Tails; so don't get me wrong with what he does in this chapter...

This is a short chapter, but I'm sure you'll be crying when it's over (if you're a devoted Tails fan) It's kinda corny/drama, but its sad...

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Sega or evil squirrels_

Recap: The last line was "I know what I have to do know..." (Oopsie! Spelling mistake, it's supposed to be "I know what I have to do now...")

On with the fic...

(3rd person POV)

Tails took a deep breath and said, "I must do the unthinkable. Nobody needs me, or wants me here, and that's no use to me.

Yes folks, he's going to do that. If you're a little slow today, he's going to take his own life. If you're really, really, really slow today, then he is going to commit suicide. And if you're so incredible slow that you don't understand what I mean, then read on. Just to let you know, from now on, it's going to get sad, not bloody or violent, I'm not that deranged. (_Twitch twitch_) Lol.

Tails scribbled down a letter to Sonic and co.

_Sonic and anyone else who had the displeasure to meet me,_

_You obviously don't want me around, and neither does anyone now, so the way I see it, there's only one way to resolve this._

_Miles Prower_

_P.S._

_You reap what you sow._

He sealed the tear-strewn paper in an envelope and gave it to the chilidog vendor to give to Sonic. He knew that that was what Sonic ate everyday, from the same place too. "One ticket to the Mystic Ruins please. Oh, no, just one way...Thank you." Tails told the ticket master. The sun was just going down as the fox arrived at the said place. It was beautiful. The sky's colors were blended so perfectly. Radiance. Brightness. So different from the way Tails was feeling. He jumped up and flew quickly to the highest cliff he could find. Thoughts of backing down crossed his mind many times. "No one needs me here, so why stay?" He asked himself. Tails approached the edge of the impending cliff's edge. He peered down. 'At least a 100 foot drop.' He thought to himself. He bent his knees as his heart thumped faster in his chest. Tails pushed off the ledge, but his tails automatically started spinning, and brought him back to the shelf. After a few minutes of taking in the scenery, he decided to back down and go home. Suddenly, there was a loud rustle in the bushes nearby. "_Tails_!" It was Sonic. "Don't do it! Just move back to Mobius or something! Don't kill yourself over it! We just don't _like_ you at all, that's it!" Hate and determination rushed through Tail's veins. Gathering up his courage, Tails counted to himself, _"One............two.................(sigh).................three................"_

* * *

He jumped.

* * *

Time seemed to stand still......

* * *

(Tail's POV)

* * *

It was so beautiful, the faint winds, the outburst of blues and purples in the evening light.  
  
"Goodbye" I whispered out to the glowing sky.  
  
And in that moment I became weightless, my feet left the ground, and instead of spinning, my tails fell limply at my sides. Sonic's eyes widened as he watched with horror and relief. Heh. Stupid Sonic. The tilt over the edge was magnificent, the beauty of nature taking me. Tears splattered my fur as I fell...I was part of the sky, the air, soaring. For the last slow and antagonizing moments of my cognizant life, and I realized that I finally made myself useful, and this is all I really wanted, and it was perfect.

* * *

Sad eh? I started to cry while typing this. Hey, who knows? There might be an alternate ending, or a sequel, or two alternate endings, or an alternate ending and a sequel. Now you can see how the title is irrelevant, but I thought it was such a cool title, so I had to use it. But what matters now is that you review, if you don't my army of evil Omochaos will be sent after you!!!!! Note: Please don't flame this chapter saying "Nooooo! You killed Tails!" Because that really ticks me off, and you don't want to see me ticked off. Tee hee. 


	4. NEW CHAPTER!

YAY! Sequel chapter thingy! You thought it was over! Bwahahahaha! It's not over!

Yesh, I know, the characters don't fit their personalities, but this is my fic, and I shall keep the fic the way it is. Tee hee.

Cool, I finally made the title relevant!

It's another short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Sega or AOL Broadband_

Ooh! It's so exciting eh?

Recap: Quote: "And in that moment I became weightless, my feet left the ground, and instead of spinning, my tails fell limply at my sides. Sonic's eyes widened as he watched with horror and relief. Heh. Stupid Sonic. The tilt over the edge was magnificent, the beauty of nature taking me. Tears splattered my fur as I fell...I was part of the sky, the air, soaring. For the last slow and antagonizing moments of my cognizant life, and I realized that I finally made myself useful, and this is all I really wanted, and it was perfect."

* * *

()()()

_Tail's POV_

()()()

My mind raced as the ground came closer and closer. My heart was beating faster than it ever had. And it was telling me something. It told me no. And I could never figure out how I could have reacted that quickly, but my brain, my heart, my soul were screaming. They were screaming no. My tails started spinning, bringing me up, as my mind played and replayed those last few seconds, and what would have been.

Death.

It seems so stupid now. I keep questioning myself about why the heck did that even cross my mind. But it's over now. I'm safe.

_Sonic's POV_

Guilt. I hate that feeling. I can't believe how wrong I was...I killed Tails! I didn't like him, but I never wanted him dead. It's all my fault. I'm not the only one though; Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Cream, and Big are all really upset and mad at themselves. For the first time in a long time, I wish Tails were here.

_Tail's POV_

_Dear Sonic,_

_You may never find this note, but if you do, I just want to say thank you. You helped me in ways you'll never know, and it's too hard to explain. Your unconditional hatred has let me to see that I need to start over, find a new life. I hope you've learned something from this._

_Miles Prower_

I sealed the envelope and set it at the edge of the cliff. I stared out into the twilight and sighed.

Every living creature has a meaning. It might not be clear, but it's there. Maybe mine is somewhere else. Maybe it's here. Maybe I was just trying to find an easy way out. But I will find my meaning; I'm going to find my way, and it'll be without Sonic, even if it takes an eternity.

()()()

The End (this time it really is)

* * *

See? It's not so bad, but I'm leaving you with a perpetual cliffhanger. The Gender Blender is going to updated as usual starting next week. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Remember to review! 


End file.
